


Heating Things Up

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Lemon, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Five years in the future, Leni and Lincoln live together in an apartment as they support each other with studies and part time jobs. Everything is working out great for the couple, but they rarely get time just to themselves. But when they do, things really heat up.
Relationships: Leni Loud/Lincoln Loud
Kudos: 24





	Heating Things Up

**Author's Notes:**

Of course the pairing that brings me back for a quick oneshot is my personal favorite~

Title and summary are a bit lame, but I hope you love this story, dear readers. It was spur of the moment and pretty erotic. Just couldn't resist it, I'm afraid. Anyway, I hope you guys are all doing well in this crazy time! :D

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2020)

* * *

HEATING THINGS UP

It was one of those rare days when they had the evening to themselves. Between school studies, their part time jobs, and spending time with their many family members, there simply wasn't much time left over for them.

But many things had happened in the last five years or so. For starters, Leni had actually made it into community college and was working on her final year! They could thank Lisa and her boundless patience for that.

In a move to help her family, Leni had got herself an apartment closer to college. Yet, the transition was rocky and difficult, and Leni found herself asking Lincoln to come over every other weekend to keep her company.

Every two weeks turned into every week, then to every other day; until he had his own side of the closet, his own towels, and his own side of the bed. If there was anything he'd learned in the last five years, it was that Leni really needed company to keep from becoming depressed. She was so used to having her many family members around that her small apartment felt huge and cold and isolated.

Lincoln enjoyed the experiences himself. He was free to do whatever he wanted for the most part. And it just so happened that he was close enough to middle school to walk there every day. He'd grown used to doing various household chores, like cleaning and cooking, and he found himself enjoying all the exercise he received over the years.

Leni adored the way he helped her. She ate every new thing he made with a smile on her face. She wasted no opportunity to thank him for his support with kisses on his cheek.

Their family supported them living together. It gave Lincoln responsibility and kept him out of trouble, his parents would say. And it kept Leni happy and safe, Lori would claim. Every one was happy with the arrangement.

But perhaps not as happy as the two in question.

Years of living together had led to a long sequence of events and happenings that, well, eventually led to feelings blooming, and being confessed, and being consummated.

See, Lincoln liked how toned his sixteen year old body had become from the years of walking and taking care of Leni. But, Leni liked his muscles even more so.

Leni liked the freedom she had to dress however she wanted in her own apartment, free from judgment and expectations - not that she'd purposely wear something tacky! But, sometimes a girl doesn't like to choose an outfit on her day off. Lincoln especially liked those days when she didn't choose to wear an outfit, but rather wore nothing.

Not that anyone else knew about those surprising feelings the two siblings shared for each other. Or perhaps people suspected but chose not to voice their concerns. From the outside looking in, Leni and Lincoln were a happy pair that just worked. A match made in heaven, so to speak.

But, if one were to be inside their apartment on one of those rare evenings when Leni and Lincoln had no other obligations than to tend to each other, they'd see Lincoln laying out a spread of clothes and towels on a table beside their shower. They'd see Leni walking into the bathroom in a fluffy robe that barely reached a few inches below her hips and hung loosely across her chest. Her hair flowed down her back. Her cheeks had a fluttering pink glow even after a few years of participating in this activity with her favorite brother.

Lincoln was wearing his own robe as well. Though it wasn't as loose as his sister's, it still revealed part of his chest and the rippling muscles that helped define his boyish teenage body. It wasn't exactly accurate to call him a man, but to Leni he _felt_ like a man.

She loved moments like this, when she could walk over to him and put her hands on his chest. She could feel how hard and tough he had become over the years, and it warmed her up knowing that he did this in order to support and protect her. He was perfect husband material, her girl friends would often tease her.

Sometimes they'd even ask her if he was available or if he had a girlfriend, and she'd politely but firmly tell them that _no, he's not available_ and _yes, he totes has a girlfriend._

Leni wasn't quite sure what made her happier. Being able to tell everyone - in a roundabout way - that she had snagged this hottie or seeing the looks of jealousy in their eyes. She wasn't a sadistic girl, but she still felt pleasure in knowing that no one could have Lincoln but herself.

Lincoln held similar feelings, although his were more straightforward. But sometimes he wanted to just get straight to the point. Like right now. While Leni had her hands on his chest, likely preparing herself for a fun evening, he slipped his arms around her back and pulled her close.

Leni gasped at how tight and firm he hugged her. She knew she would never be able to escape, and yet she felt so safe in his arms.

Her little brother had also shot up like a root but she was still a little taller. Not by a lot, but just enough that she could kiss his forehead without having to bend. It was a perfect height difference, in her opinion, because it allowed her to lean into his ear with her luscious lips and whisper exactly what she wanted him to do to her body.

Leni was a beauty when she was sixteen years old, but she'd really developed into a full-fledged woman by twenty-one. She had a slim waist and long legs and curves in too many tempting places. It was honestly only a matter of time before Lincoln gave in to Leni's adorable attempts at seduction.

Yet, today all it took was a tender kiss and the two could lose control.

Leni leaned forward and pressed kisses all over his face. Her arms moved around his neck, holding him close.

Lincoln's hands found their way down to his sister's waist and started toying with the sash holding her robe closed. Not that it did a good job to begin with. When their lips broke apart, he looked down her loose garment and admired her cleavage.

" _Are you ready to get in the shower?_ " she whispered to him, drawing his eyes back up to her face.

" _Not yet,_ " he replied, pressing his lips back against hers.

They pushed and pulled, moving across the bathroom. Their hands worked on memory alone, stripping their partner of all barriers.

Eventually, Leni found herself pressed against the glass door to their shower.

" _Lincoln,_ " she breathed before letting out a breathy moan as his lips moved down to her throat.

He held her wrists above her head, trapping her in place. Not that she minded at all. She craned her neck to give him better access and her lips parted to let out all her little moans. Her legs were beginning to tremble and she found herself relying on him to hold her up more and more.

Soon, his lips trailed down to her chest and he moved a knee between her thighs. She parted her legs willingly for him, using his knee as a rest to keep from falling. Yet, as the seconds drew on and his lips kept hungrily devouring her breasts, she began moving her hips along his thigh.

" _Lincoln,_ " she moaned again, " _I can't wait any longer._ "

" _I can't either,_ " he readily agreed, releasing her from his grasp.

Leni stepped to the side, holding onto Lincoln's arm closely to keep her balance.

Lincoln had to suppress a groan at feeling his warm, soft, and curvy sister press against his body. He really couldn't wait...

They turned the water on and waited just long enough for it to heat up before they entered, and in less than a second they were all over each other once again.

Normally, she liked to take things slow with lots of touching and kissing and teasing, but she could barely wait. This past week was long and she had a severe deficiency of Lincoln in her body that needed filled.

She pulled her lips away from his, " _How do you want me?_ "

Like a switch being flipped, his hands grabbed her by the waist and urged her to turn around.

Leni purred as she spread her legs and bent forward, bracing her hands on the shower wall. She stuck her ass out for him expecting a swift entry.

Lincoln held her hips closely and moved himself closer. He heard his sister gasp - as she always did - when his length poked her thigh. But, rather than penetrate her right away, he contented himself with slowly rubbing her slit with his tip. He kept up this slow, tortuous seduction until he heard Leni growl at him.

" _Come on,_ " she whined, " _Fuck me._ "

She didn't curse often, but when she did it always fired him up.

He lined himself up with her slit and pressed forward, returning back to his favorite place deep inside his sister.

Leni groaned as she felt him bottom out inside her body, as he pushed her hips forward a little just to make sure he was as deep as he could go. It always amazed her with just how much he filled her body, how hot he felt, and how compatible their bodies were for each other.

Lincoln quickly built up a rhythm, moving his length in and out of his sister. His hands kept a firm hold on her curvy hips. He could feel her anticipation dripping down his body. He knew she was looking forward to this all day, with all the not-so-subtle glances and touches she kept making since they woke up that morning. It was no wonder she wanted to skip their usual foreplay since she was this wet.

For Leni's part, she was in heaven. She loved being this close and intimate with Lincoln. She loved the idea of having absolutely nothing between them, bodies and souls. She'd sing her feelings if she could, but for now she moaned them out as best she could. She loved encouraging him to take all the pleasure he wanted from her body. Because it meant she was in for a good fucking.

She suddenly felt him pull out of her wet slit, and she whined, " _Lincy!_ "

Then, she felt his hands grab her sides and twist her around until she faced him. Leni looked into his eyes and found herself falling deeper in lust for him. She went to kiss him again as he lifted one of her legs up with his hand.

Lincoln penetrated her again, feeling her moan enter his mouth as she continued making out with him with all that she had.

This was another position that made great use of her slight advantage in height. It was just perfect because she didn't have to stand on her tippy toes, and he didn't have to strain his legs too much to keep up the momentum.

Leni loved how toned her brother had become because he could use all those muscles to do wonderful things to her body. He could make love to her so much better, too. The more she felt his thin hips bump into her thighs, the deeper it seemed he reached inside. It was driving her delirious with arousal.

" _Lincoln, I'm getting close,_ " she breathed between kisses.

He was too lost in his love for her to reply, but he responded by slipping his other hand down to Leni's second thigh. He lifted her entirely off the ground as she locked her legs around his waist.

Leni's nailed pressed into his back, and she squeezed him tightly against her breasts. She could feel his heat enveloping around her body and filling her deeply. Lincoln could say the same thing. All around him, he felt his sister. It was glorious.

" _More, Lincy, more... s-so close..._ " she urged him.

He kept up the pace, his hands holding onto her butt as he helped her bounce on his length. With each deep, sensual thrust he felt his lust pooling deep inside; ready to burst at any moment.

The only warnings he could give her were low grunts and groans. Leni had learned over the years what these sounds meant, and she kept encouraging him to keep going.

" _A little more, Lincoln, just a little more. Don't hold anything back._ "

Her legs were quivering and threatening to give out, but she locked them tighter around his hips. Her hands held onto his shoulders for dear life as Lincoln threw his all into making love to his sister.

" _Give it to me!_ " she shrieked as her lust reached its peak and stars exploded behind her eyelids.

" _Leni!_ " he finally moaned, as he pulled her hips firmly against his.

She felt his throbbing dick swell to its maximum length and finally explode all his love for her inside her womb. She held him close with her entire body, stroking him softly with her hands and her pussy as he deposited everything deep inside her slit.

Leni ran her fingers through his wet hair. Then, softly chuckled to herself.

"What's funny?" Lincoln asked, a bit out of breath.

She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Here we are in the shower and we still ended up getting dirty."

He laughed with her.

Then, he teased her by moving his hips a little.

Leni groaned, realizing just how hard her brother still was.

"Oh, looks like the waters getting a bit cold."

He was totes lying, and her smirk showed she knew exactly what he was really after.

Lincoln leaned in for a quick kiss.

" _Looks like we'll have to keep getting dirty until the water heats back up._ "

This time, she was the one who didn't reply with words, but rather responded enthusiastically with a body ready for a night full of passionate love making.


End file.
